


For You

by Lisagarland



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Art, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-12 23:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14737973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisagarland/pseuds/Lisagarland
Summary: Greer is soooo done with the two Ladies





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [schrootdinger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/schrootdinger/gifts).



> I really hope you'll like it


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shaw giving Gen a very important advice


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Root got injured after a mission  
> Shaw is worried


	4. Chapter 4




End file.
